Overcome
by forever.and.always.was.a.lie
Summary: When Alice finds herself helpless, she looks for a saviour. And she finds one holding a candle, bringing light to her darkest days. She found an angel in the form of Jasper Hale.  Her saving grace.  A/H Jalice Romance
1. And I Found Myself Lost Once Again

Alice didn't want to wake up. But continuing to slumber, with the sunlight leaking through the gaps of her curtains, and the commotion coming from downstairs, was just impossible.

Her pillow was still damp with tears. She could taste the salt on her tongue. Alice couldn't remember anything from last night, except for the slamming of doors, the shouting and stumbling, and the blows to her back as her father released all his pent up anger. And then everything was just a haze through blurry eyes of tears and fading in and out of consciousness.

"6:30." Alice mumbled to herself, staring at the luminsescent numbers on her alarm clock. Any second now, and she'd be forced to get up. The muscles in her back were sore. School today was going to be horrible. Not that it was any better any other day.

"Alice!" She heard her father snarl, followed by a loud crash. A ceramic plate, probably.  
>"Coming." She mumbled into her pillow. Abuse was what she woke up to, what she was a victim to, and what she fell asleep to. Her father was her hell.<br>Alice stood up, her head pounding, stars flashing in front of her eyes. She stumbled out her door. The memories of last ngiht's beating flashed in her mind. Tears sprung to her eyes, and she blinked them away. No, she wouldn't cry. Crying meant she cared enough to get hurt. She didn't care. Because soon enough she would be out of that hell hole. Soon enough, she'd turn eighteen. And she could leave it all behind once and for all.

Downstairs, her parents were arguing. Her baby brother, Lucas, was in Alice's mother's arms wailing as he was jostled in the flurry of shouting and yelling. Quickly, she ran to his aid and scooped him from her mother's arms. Not that her mother, Leanna, noticed anyway.  
>"It's okay, Lucas." Alice cooed softly. "Alice will take you out later, and make everything better, okay?" There was a ugly red mark on the baby's cheek. Her fathe robviously hadn't been very gentle last night in his drunken stupor.<br>Alice's back still ached, and walking was a pain. She was still in the clothes she was in when she came home the night before; a blue tank top the colour of her eyes, and grey faded jeans.

"Alice, get you fucking ass in the kitchen right now, you dirty piece of scum!" Her father had always been one with words.  
>"Coming." was her reply.<br>"What are you doing, holding that bag of shit?" He referred to her brother as that always. He was ungrateful, and saw anyone apart from himself as grime on the bottom of his shoes.  
>"That's your mother's job. But then again, she's ust as much of a worthless cow as you are." He took as swig from an unlabelled bottle.<br>"I don't want you to come home today. Go sleep in the park or some shitty place. Don't btoher coming home until tomorrow night, unless you want me to give you a replay of last night." He remembered how he had punched her and strangled her the night before. It was crystal clear in his mind. Her father's lips twitched into a dark smile.  
>"Oh, and take that shit faced baby with you. He ain't worth no crap." Her mother began yelling again. Alice took her leave. Grabbing a ajcket discarded on the floor, she hurried out the door, holding a crying one year old Lucas all the way. He was only beginning to crawl; he couldn't defend himself against anything. Lucas needed Alice.<p>

Now a good 6 blocks away from the house at a park near the side of the road, she sat down on the grass. Lucas had now stopped crying, but his cheeks were still blotchy and covered with tear trails.  
>Alice sighed. "Lucas, what are we going to do?"<br>He gurgled in reply, happier than he ever was in the house.  
>"Alice, is that you? Oh Alice, dear!" Esme rushed over to the two of them. Esme was Edward and Emmet's mother. She was one of the few people who knew what Alice went through, and she had long ago vowed into secrecy.<br>Esme had watched on in horror as the beatings got worse over time. and when Lucas was born, Esme so nearly cracked. It was only Alice begging, and sobbing uncontrolably on her kitchen floor, did she not tell the authorities about the going-ons in the Brandon houshold.  
>The bruises on Alice's neck were visible beneath her curls of hair.<br>"Alice, what happened? Are you alright? Do you need anything?" Esme fussed over her as if Alice was one of her own children.  
>"He beat me again last night. It was better than the other times though, I didn't collapse." Alice tried to give Esme a reassuring smile, but could only manage a grimace. A sharp pain shot thorugh her again as she tried to stand. Lucas' weight unbalanced her, and Esme grabbed her arm to steady her.<br>"Come, Alice. Stay with us for a couple of nights. Please." Esme had always been a mother figure to her. The whole family was like her own. They all knew, but vowed to silence. Carlisle, Esme's husband, was a doctor and could treat her injuries. It was how she had met the family. She had run blindly from the house, with a head injury, and blacked out in the park, only to be found by an astounded Carlisle.

The Cullens', Swans' and Hales' had all been magnificently welcoming. They were very tight, and almost like a big family. Alice loved them all. Especially a certain blonde haired, blue-eyed southern gentleman. A southern gentleman named Jasper, Jasper Hale.

JASPER'S P.O.V

"Boys! Alice is here! Come say hello!" Esme's voice filled the whole house. She was like a second mother to me. I grinned, and bounded down the stairs, followed by Edward and Emmet. They laughed raucously, shoving eachother all the way down.  
>"Hey Alice!" I swept her into a tight hug. She hissed between her teeth. I relinquished my hold of her immediately, my brow furrowed.<br>"It's fine, just a little battered and bruised." She gasped, yet still attempted to sound non-chalant.  
>"He beat you <em>again<em>?" I wanted to hurt him for hurting her. I wanted to do something. But that would just hurt her further. That is something I could _never _do. I loved her. In a way she would never return.  
>Bruises were visible on her neck. Black and blue covered her neck. He had <em>strangled<em> her. The monster had hurt her in such ways. I wanted to kill him.  
>"Lucas and Alice will stay here for a few days, if you don't mind." During the period of time of my distraction, Rosalie and Bella had filtered into the room. They both gave Alice looks of sympathy.<br>"Come on, Alice. Let's get you changed." Rosalie carefully took Alice's hand and took her upstairs, while Bella took Lucas and took him to the kitchen to give him something to eat. The poor kid looked starved. Alice looked no better.

"We can't stand by and do nothing." I was seething. Emmet put a restraing, yet comforting hand on my shoulder.  
>"Bro, we can't do anything. Just wait a few more months. She'll be eighteen, and can move in with us. Lucas can come too, his parents wouldn't miss him anyways." Edward was always the voice of reason.<br>"Fine." I grudgingly allowed them to drag me upstairs, to where I could hear Alice and Rosalie conversing. Her bell-like laugh was calming, soothing. I sighed and closed my eyes. She was beautiful, perfect. In ways she couldn't see. And one day, some lucky guy will have her. Oh, how I wished that lucky guy could be me.

BELLA'S P.O.V

"That's a good boy, Lucas." Lucas was adorable. Like Alice, he had dark hair and deep blue eyes. He was like my son, or nephew. I loved him to pieces. Edward came into the room and wrapped his arms around my waist, planting a reassuring kiss to the top of my head. I smiled and leaned back against him. Lucas sat at the table in his chair, experimentally attempting to spoon his own food unsuccesfully.  
>"He's going to grow up into an amazing person, that boy is." Edward loved Lucas to pieces too. He would one day show the boy how to ride a bike, how to play catch. We'd be the family that he never had. All of us.<br>Emmet, Esme, Jasper, Carlisle, Rosalie, Jenni, Robert, Edward, Nessie and myself; we'd be there for Alice and Lucas when no one else was.

Lucas turned to look over at us with twinkling eyes. I smiled and tucked a loose strand of hair away from my face.  
>"Let's get you fed and cleaned up, buddy." Edward began feeding him, while Lucas gurgled happily. I went upstairs to find some clothes to change him in to after his bath. We always had a box of things for Lucas and Alice. They stayed here more than their own house!<br>Alice had changed into a pair of shorts and a brand new shirt that Rosalie and I had bought for her on our last shopping trip.  
>"Bella! There you are! Where's Lucas?" Alice was a ball of energy. The bruises were much less obvious, covered with powder and make up now.<br>"He's downstairs with Edward. I was just going to get the bath ready for him." I smiled. She mouthed a quick 'thank you' and gave me a watery, grateful smile before dashing back into the spare room that was prepared for her and Lucas.

Alice had been through a lot. And we would be with her every step of the way. We were her family. We would save her when no one else could.


	2. Every Future has a Past

**Thank you to Malinara, RunsfromReality and Evelynn729 for reviewing on the previous chapter :) If you could, please leave me your thoughts ont he story! I'd love to hear from you. Tell me if you think I'm potraying Alice's character okay, or if you have any ideas for the plot. I'm still thinking of a million different ways this story could go. In this chapter, there is a little bit of Alice's personality and you will see how she deals with school.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

ALICE'S P.O.V

My pillow was stained with tears again. Pain filled every crevice of my heart. The nightmare was still replaying in my head; each blow was like another push towards the edge of insanity.

I looked over to Lucas, lying peacefully beside me. It was barely light outside. No one could possibly be up.  
>I walked over to the mirror to inspect my reflection. The bruises on my neck. I sighed. They were barely any better.<br>"Why, Alice?" I used to feel that it was my fault I had to put up with this life. I felt like I had done _something_ to deserve this torment. If I was going to be completely honest with myself, I still felt that way. And I doubt it was ever going to change.

My eyes travelled across the room. It was still the same as it had been 10 years ago. When they had first let me stay. The porcelain figures were lined up neatly atop the bookshelf, the dresser was positioned opposite the bed, the rug was worn and a faded shade of blue. And the mirror. That full length mirror was a new one. I knew that much. I had smashed the first one when I was 13.

I had come here to stay after my father had thrown all our ceramic bowls and plates at me, and slapped me over and over again when I refused to wash the dishes. It was my last act of defense. I had run with tears in my eyes to the only place I had really ever called home, and Esme had welcomed me with open arms once again; I had cried and cried while Esme rocked me back and forth, like a mother I never had. It was all too much for me. I had run up to the run, and screamed myself hoarse, then pummelled my reflection in the mirror with blow after blow. My knuckles had become raw and bled, but I didn't care. I had locked the door, so no one could stop me. I wanted my father to die. I wanted my mother to leave forever. I wanted it all to be over. I became suicidal. My visits to the Cullens' became less frequent, as I tried to sever all connections I had to this life. It would make things easier. But I never was strong enough to do it. I stalled and stalled, and over time became disgusted with my own weakness. There was nothing left for me anymore.  
>Until they had Lucas. I was 15. I had a reason to live again. He was my little brother, but I treated him like my own son more than anything. I was his primary caretaker. He relied on me to keep him safe, and when I couldn't do that, I felt like a failure all over again. I could barely take care of myself. How could I possibly take care of a baby? So I began returning to the Cullens again. Esme of course, was delighted and disgusted. Delighted to have me back, disgusted that they would have another child, when they couldn't even bring up me.<p>

But it was okay. Because I had someone to live for. I had someone who would love me through and through, Lucas. My darling brother. And they helped me with my mother-like role. They were all so supportive, and Lucas loved them.  
>Jasper had a way to make Lucas laugh and smile just by coming in to the room. Edward and Bella proved they would one day be brilliant parents; they loved Lucas as though he was their nephew. Rosalie and Emmet spoiled him rotten; they were the aunty and uncle any kid would love to have. Esme and Carlisle were supportive, and always took us in; they sheltered us and protected us. For that I would be eternally grateful.<p>

I looked over my shoulder towards the clock on the bedside table.  
>"6:00." I whispered the time out loud. How long had I stood there, in my memories?<br>From down the hall, I heard a door open and close. That was probably Esme, getting us all prepared for school.

I settled back onto the edge of the bed. Lucas was beginning to stir. Soothingly, I put a hand on his cheek. His eyes opened, and he yawned. Lucas was so small, so defenceless.  
>"Mama." Lucas always called me 'mama'. It made my heart twist with the regret of never being able to fill that role perfectly for him. I was going to try, though. I would try to raise him up to be the perfect little boy with a happy life. I knew the Cullens, Hales' and Swans' would be there to help me every step of the way.<br>I would give Lucas the best I possibly could. I would give him what his real parents had neglected. I would love him always.  
>"Mama's here, baby." I gave him a warm, watery smile. Tears had welled up in my eyes. Lucas reached up and wiped a stray one that had slid down my cheek.<br>"Mama." He said again as I picked him up off the bed.  
>"Mama loves you." I whispered into his hair as I whisked him downstairs.<p>

ESME'S P.O.V

I hummed quietly as I stood over the stove. Having Alice here always re-assured me. She was like the daughter I never had. Alice was so strong; she had been through so much, and yet she was able to smile and go on. And she loved Lucas with all her heart. He was her life. Without him, I don't know what would have happened to her.  
>I hadn't realised I had started crying until I found myself wiping my eyes. How could anyone treat their daughter the way Alice's father treated her? She was beautiful, graceful, intellegent, and everything a father and mother could want. Yet, she wasn't enough.<p>

Alice was really quite amazing. And so obviously in love, with none other than Jasper. Yes, he was perfect for her, and he loved her too. They just didn't realise how strong their feelings for eachother were. They were so perfect, yet so blind.

"Esme, are you okay?" I hadn't heard her come down the stairs. But there Alice was, with Lucas on her hip and her brow furrowed in worry. She gave no sign of her recent abuse in her straight posture, and sturdy steps. If I hadn't known, or seen her yesterday, I would think she were perfectly fine.  
>Lucas was reaching out towards me. "Yes, dear. I'm fine." I took Lucas from her, as she went to go and check on the eggs.<br>"Aunty Esme's here, Lucas." I cooed, touching his nose. He giggled and smiled. I grabbed the bottle of formula milk I had prepared for him earlier. He took it happily, as I set him down into his chair.  
>"Es-ma, Es-ma." He clapped happily, ignoring his toppled bottle of milk. I picked it up and put it between his hands.<br>"Yes, dear. Aunty Esme's here. You hungry, baby?" Lucas continued to smile. He really was a saint.

By now, Bella, Edward and Jasper had woken up. They were dressed and bright eyed.  
>"Hey, mum." Edward came over and kissed my cheek before fishing Lucas otu of his chair.<br>Alice had set the plates on the counter. I hadn't realised she had done all the breakfast. I must have been so pre-occupied with little Lucas.  
>"Oh dear, Alice! I didn't mean to leave all of the work for you! I'm so sorry, dear." She just waved me off and grinned.<br>"I was happy to help, Esme. You've done so much for Lucas and I, I have to help." She really was the sweetest thing. If only she had a happy past to match her bright smile.

NO ONE'S P.O.V

School was never, technically speaking, _easy_ for Alice. She was bright and intellegent, yet quiet and passive. She was the perfect target for a bully.  
>"Look who it is. The little slut. Who were you making out with this time? Edward? Or maybe it was Jasper?" Jessica hissed as she walked by.<br>"Piss off." Alice's strong bond with the Cullens' and Hales' was often used as torment. Many girls envied her connection with the 'hottest guys in the school', and resulted in calling her a whore and slut.  
>"Leave her alone, or I will actually stab you in the eye with a stiletto heel." Rosalie was always defending Alice. Alice was like her little sister. And <em>no one <em>insulted Rosalie's siblings. That was just a death wish.  
>"This isn't your problem, Rosalie. So butt the hell out of it." Jessica hissed, but nevertheless sauntered off.<br>"Ignore her, she's just a bitch." Rosalie pulled Alice into a hug.  
>"Rose, I've dealt with her for the past 4 years. This is no different. I'm a big girl, I can deal with those big bad bullies." Alice winked before slipping into her English class.<p>

ALICE P.O.V

The bell rung. It was recess. I sighed; school was horrible. I waited in front of Jasper's math class and silently begged him to hurry up.  
>"Hey, Ali." I internally swooned. Jasper was just perfect.<br>"Hey-" I was cut off when someone shoved me in the ribs. I doubled over slightly. The blow had hit a bruise I had attained from last night's series of punches and kicks. _Oh_, I thought. _Maria_.  
>"So Jasper, I was thinking, maybe you would want to come over, and <em>study<em> later?" I hated her. With every fiber in my being. I _hated_ her. She practically spent her every hour stalking my Jasper. _My _Jasper. I hissed softly.  
>"Well, Maria, I might have considered it if you hadn't just <em>elbowed Alice in the ribs<em>. So, what about you just piss off?" Jasper's jaw was clenched in annoyance.  
>"So you've got him twisted around your little finger, isn't that right you little whore?" Maria whispered in my ear, clenching my wrist, her nails digging into my skin. And then she took her leave.<br>I felt like crying again. I wasn't good enough for Jasper, and he would never love me like I loved him.  
>"Ali, come on, let's go find the others." He entwined his fingers in mine. A cruel burst of hope filled my every fibre, and a small smile fell upon my lips.<br>"'Kay." I let out a shaky laugh, as he dragged me towards the cafeteria. With him, everything was just that much better.

**A/N: I know nothing much is happening yet, but bare with me please! :) Leave a review, and tell me what you thought! x**


End file.
